Time to Lose it
by jojoDO
Summary: Jin makes a confession to Nina about his love life, and it shocks her so much that she decides to do something about it. JIN x NINA


**I know I've done a couple Jin x Nina fics in the past for a friend of mine, but this one is unrelated to those. This was my own idea. Enjoy!**

After a long, boring day at the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, Jin and Nina were ready to go home and relax for the night. They each had something similar in mind: get something to eat, go home, get out of those work clothes, watch some tv, sleep, then wake up and do it all over again. Life was pretty much the same for the two of them, as their entire lives revolved around running the Mishima Zaibatsu day in and day out.

"Ugh... I'm clocking out, Nina." Jin mumbled with a groan as he massaged his brow.

"Are you sure you'll make it home okay? You seem fatigued." Nina responded as she put away all of her office supplies and cleaned up her desk.

"Ah, I'll be fine. I'm about to die of hunger, though..."

"W-well, why don't we meet up someplace for dinner?"

Jin put his hand to his chin. "Hmm... well that does sound good."

"Great! You'll pay, of course." Nina replied with a smirk.

Jin facepalmed as soon as he heard that. "Ugh... bitch."

They met up at a fancy ramen place that night. Nina shamelessly ordered the most expensive thing on the menu as well as the most expensive beverage, much to the misfortune of Jin's poor wallet. But nonetheless, the two of them had a good time as they chowed down and drowned the sorrows of their boring, fruitless lives with alcohol. The more they drank, the more they loosened up. Before long, the two of them were talking about anything and everything.

"Okay, okay... who was the first guy you were ever with?" Jin asked, chuckling when he saw the look of embarassment on Nina's face.

"Aw, man... it's so embarassing..." Nina groaned as she planted her head on the table.

"Come on..."

"Agh... I don't wanna!"

"Come oooooooooon!"

"FINE! It was Paul..."

"PAUL? Paul Phoenix? You hooked up with that doofus?"

"Hey, he was hot back then okay? You don't know him like I did 20 years ago. Hell, you weren't even born!"

"Alright, alright, fair enough."

The two of them chuckled for a while before falling silent. Nina kept shooting glances at Jin, and Jin tried to avoid eye contact with her as much as possible. He had a feeling she was about to ask him something, and it was something he DEFINITELY did not want to answer.

To his horror... the words finally escaped her lips.

"Who was YOUR first?"

Jin cursed himself for even bringing this crap up in the first place. Damned alcohol! He tried to stuff his mouth to weasel out of answering, but Nina was having none of that.

"Hey! I answered, so you do too!"

"Mmphmhpmhpmhhpmhh" Jin mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"I don't care how slow you chew, you are going to answer the question! Cmon, was it Xiaoyu?"

Jin shut his eyes and groaned as he slowly chewed. How was he going to answer this? As soon as Nina heard his answer, she'd probably die laughing!

Once the food couldn't be chewed up any more than it already was, Jin finally swallowed and tried to grab his utensils for another bite. Nina quickly saw it and sprung into action.

"Oh no you don't!" Nina shouted as she grabbed his wrists and held them. "Now ANSWER!"

"N-Nina... j-just don't laugh at me please." Jin said, his voice completely serious. Nina looked into his eyes and could tell he was being sincere, so she straightened up and let go of his wrists.

"...Very well. Tell me."

Jin put his head down and scratched his forehead. "I've... I've never been with a woman."

Nina's eyes widened when she heard that. She honestly couldn't believe it; the most powerful man in the world, much less one who had a loyal stalker who fangirled over him all the time, was still a virgin? How was it possible?! She had no problem admitting he was an attractive guy, and she had witnessed plenty of girls swoon over his brooding personality and mysterious eyes. Surely he could have had SOMEONE by now!

"J-Jin, I had no idea..." Nina whispered.

"Well, there you have it. Go ahead and laugh, you know you want to." Jin muttered, still not looking up.

"I'm not going to laugh! Just tell me why... I mean, surely you've had options. There's girls willing to throw themselves at you, I'm sure."

"What, you mean Xiao? I don't think of her that way. Besides her, there's no one else I give a shit about. No one..."

NOW Nina was beginning to understand: it was because Jin was always such a freaking loner! He never let anyone into his life, so it's no wonder he's never been with a girl. He was such a mama's boy growing up; he must have had trouble talking to other females because of that. Having the Devil Gene inside him sure didn't help his confidence much either, as he was always afraid of hurting anyone he got close to. Nina was pretty much the only person close to him besides Xiao, but Jin only thought of her as a sister... man, his options really were more limited than she could have imagined! It was a side of Jin that she never really saw before...

"Don't you want to...?" Nina asked.

"I g-guess... but I've never really been into anyone. In fact, you're the only woman I talk to. God, I'm pathetic..."

Nina sat there for a moment and mulled over the thoughts swimming in her head. She kept shooting glances at Jin, who had his face propped in his hand as he angrily sipped his drink. She didn't like to see Jin so unhappy... though she didn't show it outwardly, Nina cared about Jin a lot. In fact, they were very similar when it came to letting people in. Jin was pretty much the only friend she had in the present. The more she thought about this, the more it made sense... maybe this was the solution. Who else could it be...?

"Hey, Jin." Nina called out softly. As Jin looked up, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it... she was going to say it, and then there was no going back. She had to decide whether she really wanted to go through with this or not. Well, it's not like she didn't like Jin... he was good looking, she cared about him, and he trusted her more than anyone on the planet. Logically, there was no better choice than her. And with that realization, she finally had the confidence to say it:

"...Come home with me."

Jin's eyes widened as he set his glass down. "Wh-what?!"

Nina leaned in close and whispered softly. "Come home with me. I'm gonna get you laid."

Jin felt a rush of heat engulf him until his skin was crimson. Did... did she really just say that?! The woman he hired to work for him, to be his number 2... she was offering to...?

"N-Nina, you must be joking." Jin whispered, looking around awkwardly.

"No, I mean it! Look, I know you, Jin. You're not the most approachable person. You've got the looks, but you push every girl who gets close to you away! I'm pretty much your only option besides Xiao, and you already said you don't think of her that way. If I have to be the one to finally take your virginity, then so be it. I just don't want you to spend the rest of your life miserable and unfulfilled, okay?"

"B-B-But Nina... I... wh-why would you...?" Jin stammered. "I mean, you're beautiful and smoking hot, but... I didn't think you looked at me that way..."

"Cmon Jin, we're both grownups here. I wouldn't offer if I didn't find you attractive. I'm not THAT selfless..."

Jin was at a loss for words at the moment. All he could do was sit back and try to ease his spinning head. He couldn't believe this was happening...

"W-Wowww... I'm n-not dreaming, am I? Did I drink too much and pass out?" Jin asked.

Nina rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just shut up and pay the tab so we can get out of here."

Jin gave Nina her keys and Nina got behind the wheel as they departed for her apartment. She decided to just let Jin stay the night so he could drive her to get her vehicle in the morning. The car ride was silent for both of them, as they were both kind of nervous about this. Nina was out of practice, and she was probably as nervous and anxious as Jin was. It would definitely be an enlightening, bonding experience for them both. Maybe this was just the spark they needed to add some excitement to their dull lives.

"Nina... a-are you sure about this?" Jin asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm cool with it as long as you are." Nina replied. "To be honest, I'm kinda looking forward to it. This is a lot more fun than what I usually do when I get off work. Don't you agree?"

"Y-yeah..." Jin replied, his face still red hot.

They were silent for a few more minutes as they finally reached the parking lot and found a spot near Nina's place. As Nina shut off Jin's car, he looked at her and spoke again.

"Nina... th-thanks for this." he whispered.

"Don't ever say I don't look out for you." Nina replied with a wink.

They stepped inside and Nina shut the door, locking it behind them. The first thing she did was kick off her shoes and then grab Jin's black trenchcoat.

"Go ahead and leave that here." she said with a smile as she threw it on the couch and took Jin's hand. And with that, they made their way to the bedroom and closed the door.

Jin was anxious as hell, and he got even more anxious when he watched Nina pull out her ponytail and let her beautiful golden mane down. Nina truly was one of the most beautiful women on the planet; she may be in her 40s, but she was cryogenically frozen for decades so she still had the appearance of a smoking hot 20 year old.

"Well? Don't just stand there." Nina commanded.

"R-right, sorry."

Jin started unbuttoning his shirt as he watched Nina turn around and stare at him seductively. She slipped her thumbs up her black skirt and started wiggling her hips as she slid her black lacy panties down to her ankles. Jin gulped loudly when he saw her step out of them; a tent was already starting to pitch in his pants. She reached up and undid the buttons on her black top, causing it to open wide up. She didn't take it off all the way though; she wanted to stir the pot for a second.

"Get on the bed." she ordered, grabbing Jin and pushing him onto his back. Jin felt his shoes come off, followed by his pants, and finally his shirt was pulled off the rest of the way until he was left in nothing but his protruding boxers. Nina crawled on top of him and straddled him, taking in the appearance of his muscular torso and rippling abdomen.

"N-Nina..." Jin whispered.

"Shhh... just be quiet and relax. I'll take care of you..." Nina said softly.

Nina leaned down and pressed herself against his chest, then started planting wet kisses on his nipples. A tingling sensation immediately shot through Jin's body when he felt her lips on his bare flesh. While she kissed, her chest moved up and down against his torso and made him even more aroused. He couldn't help but moan softly as her lips went higher up to his face. She finally pressed her lips against his, and it was the most heavenly sensation he had ever experienced. Her lips were like pure velvet on his, sending a warmth coursing through him. Her hands caressed and kneaded his pecs as her lips worked magic on his.

"Mmm...mmph..." Jin moaned.

Nina decided to stop stirring and let things boil a little as she leaned up and removed her top the rest of the way, giving Jin a full view of what she was packing in the chest department. Nina loved to wear expensive and sexy lingerie, and the black push up bra she was wearing looked so tight that a mountain of cleavage was bursting out the middle.

"Like what you see?" Nina asked with a grin.

"Oh yes... I like it a l-lot..." Jin said with a whimper.

"I'll let you take it off me."

Since Nina pretty much invited him, Jin immediately shot his hands up to her breasts and slid them inside her cups. He moved his fingers around in there a little, just enjoying the feeling of her breasts before even thinking about taking her bra off. His fingers traced patters inside her bra, smoothly caressing every bit of soft flesh he could find. He felt his finger touch a small bumpy circle, and he knew he had found her nipples.

"Ah...ahhh..." Nina moaned as Jin started tracing his fingers in circles on her areolas. He went around a few times and then went straight through the middle, sliding over her protruding nubs. He wanted very badly to see them in all their naked glory, so he decided to quit with the appetizer and bring out the main course.

Jin slid his hands gently down her abdomen as he reached around back and found her hooks. It took a few moments to get it right, but his fingers finally fumbled around and managed to unhook it.

"There you go..." Nina said with a seductive giggle. She reached up and pulled down the straps on her shoulders, and the bra finally fell down. Her larger than average breasts finally SPRANG out of freedom with a jiggle, as they were no longer confined by the extremely tight lingerie pushing against them. As soon as Jin saw her naked breasts and the succulent light red nipples he had been touching, he nearly poked a hole in his boxers. Nina could tell, as his rigid manhood was pressing directly against her.

"Looks like you're ready." Nina said, getting off of Jin's lap and putting her hands on his thighs. Jin gulped at the realization of what was about to happen; he was really about to lose his virginity to the hottest woman he knows.

Jin felt a draft and his boxers slide down his knees as his erection sprang out and bounced around a few times. It was firmly stiff, and a small bit of clear precum glistened on his tip.

Nina smiled as she took it a step further and really got things cooking with some oral. She took his manhood in her hand and inserted it into her mouth all the way to the base.

"G-Guhhhhh!" Jin moaned as his whole body arched. Her mouth was like a wet cave, and his manhood was submerged all the way in it.

Nina went slowly up and down on it, trying to pace herself so he didn't blow his load early. She slurped it a few times before pulling out and licking wildly all over his tip and shaft. Jin was unable to stifle his moans at this point, as they were quite loud and echoed in the room.

"Ahhh...ahhh...N-Nina...!"

Nina continued orally pleasuring him for a while, trying to go slow and keep him from exploding. But she could already taste his precum oozing into her mouth, and she knew she had to hurry up and get started. She quickly removed his penis from her mouth as she got back on the bed and stood up.

"This is it. Ready, Jin?" she asked.

"Y-yeah..." was his only response. He was honestly too blissed out to talk coherently right now.

Nina unzipped her skirt and pulled it down all the way, finally leaving her completely naked. Jin had the perfect view of her ass bending over from his mirror, and he was shuddering at the thought of her finally sitting on him.

"Just take a deep breath, and try to hold it in." Nina whispered with a wink. She squatted down and mounted Jin, and he gasped as soon as he felt himself enter her warm slippery cave for the first time. She sat down completely, going all the way in and held it there for a second to gauge his reaction. He was breathing erratically and loudly right now, but after a few seconds he finally calmed down.

Nina put a hand on each thigh and started sliding herself up and down on his huge girth, moaning everytime his tip went all the way in and touched her g spot. She was enjoying this just as much as Jin, who was moaning loudly at the tightness and warmth squeezing his cock.

"Oh god.. ohhh yessss..." Jin moaned.

"Ah...ahh.." Nina moaned in response.

Nina rode him for a good couple of minutes, surprised that he managed to last so long. Jin was definitely close to exploding, and the sight of her breasts jiggling wildly as well as her ass moving up and down in the mirror had him throbbing inside her with every bounce.

"Oh Jin! Jin! JIN!" Nina squealed. She was closer to an orgasm than she had anticipated; she really was out of practice.

"Ahhhh...gaaaaaahhhh...ahhhhhh!" Jin cried out. His whole body arched as he tried with every ounce of muscle to clench and hold in his seed. Nina could tell he was close, as streams of precum were oozing inside her.

"Do it Jin... it's okay..." Nina whispered softly. That was all the incentive he needed.

"G-AHHHHH!"

Jin thrust one last time, and his hot manly essence spurted out of him and shot inside Nina with tremendous force. Nina in turn also orgasmed, as the feeling of the gooey spunk exploding inside her made her womanhood contract and gush fluids of her own. The two of them moaned in unison as they rode out their orgasms for at least a straight minute before they finally died down to a stop.

Nina collapsed against Jin and breathed loudly, his chest moving up and down against her with his own rapid breaths. For a moment, they just laid in silence and let everything calm down. After a few minutes of peace, Nina pulled the covers over them and the two of them snuggled against each other.

"Wow... that was amazing, Jin..." Nina said softly.

"I-I believe that's my line..." Jin replied with a long exhale.

"So... how was it?"

"D-do you really need to ask? It was good, okay? It was... it was the best. And you know what? There's no one I would rather have lost it to."

Nina felt a slight blush when she heard that. "R-really?"

"Yeah... you really are the best, Nina. I mean it. You're the best..."

Jin's sweet words earned him a kiss as Nina poked her head up and pressed her lips against his. Jin held Nina tight in her arms as he kissed her back, and the two of them just stayed like that the rest of the night until falling asleep. This may have been Jin's night, but it had definitely been an enriching experience for both of them.

 **THE END**


End file.
